


The Wedding

by weezly14



Series: Time Loop [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezly14/pseuds/weezly14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On March third he woke up on January first. And he got stuck there for a while. He served her coffee and she said, 'Happy New Year.' On March fourth he woke up alone. And he drove to a church. He puts a ring on her finger and she says, 'I do.' And it’s a start."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

            They’d both agreed: just a small wedding. Friends, family. Informal. He wanted to wear trainers and she didn’t want a big fancy dress. They were on the same page.

            Jackie, however, was not.

\---

            “Donna?”

            “Breathe.”

            “I am.”

            “Relax.”

            “I am relaxed.”

            She raises an eyebrow.

            “I’m getting _married_.”

            “I noticed.”

\---

            “Are you nervous?”

            “No, why would I be nervous?”

            “Because you’re getting married.”

            “People get married all the time.”

            “Want a drink?”

            “Yes, please.”

            “This is why I’m the maid of honor.”

\---

            “Are you sure I can’t just—”

            “No.”

            “But—”

            “No.”

            “Donna.”

            “No.”

            “I—”

            “It’s bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding, even you must know that.”

            “But I haven’t seen Rose since _yesterday_ , Donna. We woke up and had breakfast and went to her mother’s and then Jackie made me leave and it’s been over 24 hours.”

            “You’ll last another hour.”

\---

            “D’you think he’s panicking?”

            “The Doctor?”

            “Yeah.”

            “I’m sure he’s fine.”

\---

            “Breathe.”

            “I am breathing!”

            “Just making sure. As your best man—thanks for that by the way—it’s my job to make sure you stay alive until we get to the church.”

            “Just the church?”

            “If you get yourself killed in a chapel, it’s not on my head.”

            “Thanks, Donna. Really.”

            “What are friends for?”

\---

            “I wish I could see him.”

            “You will.”

            “I mean _now_.”

            “You can’t. Bad luck.”

            “I _know_. I just—I haven’t seen him in a while.”

            “You two are sickening. It’s been a couple of hours.”

            “It’s been a day!”

\---

            “D’you think Rose is nervous?”

            “She’s marrying you.”

            He’s not sure if he should be insulted or not.

            “You’re really wearing those shoes?”

            He looks down. His white chucks.

            “Yes.”

            “Really?”

            “What’s wrong with my shoes?”

            “They’re _trainers_.”

            “Rose likes them!”

            Donna rolls her eyes.

\---

            Jackie cries when she sees Rose. (Jackie has spent most of the engagement either crying or fighting back tears.)

            “Mum.”

            “You’re getting married.”

            “I know.”

            Jackie gives her a hug and Rose feels herself getting teary, too.

            “Don’t you cry, Rose, your make up will get all—” Shareen warns.

            “I know, I know.” She carefully wipes at her eyes. Her mum lets go and she’ll need to reapply but she doesn’t seem concerned with that.

            “He’s a good man.”

            “He is.”

            “And he’ll take care of you.”

            “Yeah.”

            There’s a knock at the door.

            “Are you decent?”

            “Come in, Jack,” Shareen says. Jack, Mickey, and Jake walk in then. Jack puts a hand over his heart, his smile tender.

            “Rose, you look beautiful.”

            “Thanks, Jack.”

            Shareen hits Mickey.

            “Aren’t you gonna say anything?”

            “I just got here!”

            “You look really nice, Rose,” Jake says, and Mickey hits him.

            “Shut up, I was supposed to talk next.”

            “Oh stop it you lot. My daughter’s getting married and you’re bickering like—”

            “You look beautiful, Rose, like Jack said. So do you, Jackie,” Mickey says. Shareen hits him again. “I was getting to you!”

            “Yeah, you better have been.”

            “Doctor won’t know what hit him,” Jack says.

            “Have you seen him?” Rose asks, suddenly needing to know he’s okay.

            “Not yet, we were heading there next,” Mickey tells her.

            “Let me know how he’s doing. And tell him I love him.”

            Mickey rolls his eyes.

\---

            John’s pacing, pulling at his hair. Donna’s drinking a mini bottle of wine. “Sure you don’t want some, Space man?”

            He waves her off.

            There’s a knock at the door. He looks up expectantly.

            “It’s not Rose. Come in!” Donna calls.

            Martha, Rory, and Amy walk in.

            “Congratulations, Doctor!” Martha says, giving John a hug.

            “Yeah, mate, cheers,” Rory adds.

            “We’re so happy for you! Donna says you’re much nicer since Rose came around,” Amy tells him.

            John nods, unsure of how to respond.

            “Thanks, Amy. And, you two.”

            Rory shakes his hand which is only a little awkward but they’re both a bit awkward, so it’s alright, and Amy hugs him, which is a bit strange as they’re not all that close, but she’d taken a liking to him right away so he supposes it makes sense.

            “Nervous?” Martha asks.

            “A bit.”

            Donna snorts.

            Amy nudges Rory in the side.

            “You gonna be this nervous when we get married?” she jokes. He splutters.

            “I—when—”

            “I’m only kidding.”

            Rory smiles weakly.

            “Well, we just wanted to come by and say hello,” Martha says.

            “Are you going to see Rose?”

            “Yeah, we were gonna—”

            “Tell her—”

            “I think she knows, Doctor,” Donna says.

            “But we’ll tell her all the same,” Martha assures him, smiling.

            “Thanks, Martha.”

            Amy smiles at him and leaves, and Martha gives him one more hug. Rory hangs back, looking pointedly at Martha.

            “Did you say anything?” Rory asks.

            “No, I didn’t—”

            “She doesn’t know, right?”

            “Know what?” Donna asks.

            “Rory’s gonna propose,” Martha says with a grin.

            “Martha!”

            “I didn’t tell _her_ , I just—”

            “Rory, come on, I want to get good seats,” Amy calls.

            “It’s—it’s a chapel, not a football match, I don’t think—”

            “Rory!”

            “Yeah, I’m coming,” he says, rushing out. Martha smiles and shuts the door behind her.

            “Amy and Rory, huh?” John says, pulling at his collar.

            “Rose loves you, you have no reason to be worried.”

            “I know, I just—”

            “Doctor.” Donna gets up, puts her hands on his shoulders. “I know it seems like a big deal, and it is. But it’s you and Rose. You two were gonna stay together forever anyway. This—this is just a ceremony. Just making it official. So don’t worry. She’s not changing her mind. Are you?”

            “Of course not.”

            “Well, then.”

            He smiles.

            “Thanks, Donna.”

            “Any time, Space man.”

            He hugs her, or she hugs him, and she really is his best friend. He hadn’t had one in a long time. But he’s glad he has Donna.

            There’s a knock and he hopes it’s Rose but it’s only Jack. He tries to mask his disappointment and, apparently, fails.

            “Hoping it’d be Rose?” Jack asks with a grin.

            “Yes.”

            “She says hello,” Mickey tells him, following Jack inside, Jake right behind him.

            “Really?”

            He can _feel_ Donna roll her eyes.

            “Tell her—”

            “They’re not messengers, Doctor,” Donna reminds him.

            “How is she?”

            “She’s beautiful, Doc. Wait ‘til you see her,” Jack says. He doesn’t _want_ to wait.

            “Speaking of, who was that just leaving?” Mickey asks.

            “What?”

            “We ran into a few people—skinny bloke, ginger—”

            “Oh, Rory and Amy. And Martha.”

            “Martha?”

            “Yeah. Why?”

            Mickey shrugs. “No reason.”

            Jake snickers.

            “Maybe you can ask her to dance later.”

            “I don’t do that stuff.”

            “She’s single,” Donna says.

            “Yeah?”

            John doesn’t want to talk about Martha, he wants to talk about Rose.

            “Is she nervous?”

            “No.”

            “Did she—does she seem happy?”

            Jack smiles softly, which is strange for Jack, and puts a hand on John’s shoulder.

            “Yes, she seems very happy. And excited to see you.”

            He grins, sighing in relief.

\---

            “Come in!” Shareen calls.

            Rose looks up as Martha, Rory, and Amy walk in. She smiles.

            “Hello! Just wanted to come by and say congratulations!” Martha says, giving Rose a hug.

            “Yeah. Lovely wedding,” Rory adds.

            “It’s not even started yet,” Amy tells him.

            “Well, the parts—the church is quite nice, and the—the flowers. And your dress. Lovely. Really, really—lovely.”

            Rose smiles and hugs him even though they aren’t that close. “Thanks, Rory.”

            “I’m Amy, not sure we’ve ever properly met, but congratulations,” Amy says, and Rose hugs her, too. Everyone gets a hug today because today she’s marrying the Doctor so everything’s okay.

            “We’ve just come from seeing the Doctor—”

            “How is he?”

            “He’s good.”

            “Is he pacing?”

            “Bit, yeah.”

            Rose smiles a bit.

            “He said to tell you he loves you.”

            Her heart melts a bit at that. _Oh, Doctor_.

\---

            The priest is running late.

            “What do you _mean_ , the priest is running late?”

            “Apparently there was an emergency—”

            “For a _priest?_ ”

            “Yeah, someone’s dying or something, had to pop down to the hospital, last rites—”

            “You mean, the man who marries Rose and me will be fresh off someone’s deathbed when he gets here?”

            “I’m sure it’s not symbolic, don’t make it—”

            “Find another one.”

            “Doctor—”

            “There’s got to be more than one priest at this bloody church!”

            “Probably shouldn’t swear—”

            “ _This_ isn’t swearing, _this_ is—”

            “Doctor—”

            “How long?”

            “’Bout an hour. Maybe longer.”

            “An _hour_?”

            “It’s really not that long—”

            “We’ve already been waiting, Donna.”

            It’s all Jackie’s fault. Insisted they get married in some fancy church ceremony. Insisted on inviting loads of people, from Torchwood and such. All Pete’s colleagues and contacts. They’d wanted a small wedding, but no, Jackie insisted—

            “I’ll go look for a priest,” Donna says with a sigh.

            He hugs her tightly.

            “You’re the best man I ever could’ve—”

            “You owe me.”

\---

            “Now, Rose, don’t panic—”

            As if those words inspire anything _but_ panic.

            “What is it?”

            “We’re running an hour or so late,” Shareen explains.

            “Why?”

            “The priest is late.”

            “Why’s the priest late?”

            “Performing last rites or something. Emergency.”

            “Find another one.”

            “It’s not that—”

            “Don’t worry, sweetheart, it’ll only be a little bit. We can sit here a bit longer. Chat. Time will go by like that,” Jackie says, snapping her fingers.

            “I want to see him.”

            “The priest?”

            “The Doctor.”

            “Rose—”

            “We’re getting married by a man who will have just left a dead man, let’s not talk about luck right now!”

            “But—”

            Shareen gets up.

            “I’m gonna go look for a priest.”

            “I’ll come with you,” Rose says.

            “Rose Marion Tyler, you stay here.”           

            Rose glares but sits anyway. It’s decidedly less dramatic than she’d hoped, given the large white dress.

\---

            Jack runs into Donna in the foyer of the church.

            “What’s going on?”

            “The priest is running late,” Donna says.

            “You know, I’m certified—”

            “No.”

            Mickey enters.

            “Why hasn’t it started yet?” he asks.

            “The priest isn’t here,” Jack answers.

            “Why not?”

            “Long story.”

            Shareen walks in.

            “Priest arrived yet?” she asks Donna.

            “No. I’ve been told to find a new one.”

            “Same.”

            “As I was telling Donna—”

            “No,” reply all three of them.

            Martha walks in.

            “Has something happened?”

            “No priest,” Mickey answers. He sticks out his hand. “I’m Mickey by the way, don’t think we’ve met.”

            “Martha.”

            “Nice to meet you, Martha.”

            “Focus,” Donna says.

            “Rose wants to see him.”

            “He wants to see her.”

            “But it’s bad luck,” Martha protests.

            “Yeah,” Mickey adds. Jack rolls his eyes at him and Mickey glares in return.

            “Focus,” Donna repeats, snapping at the lot of them. “What are we gonna do?”

            “Just let them see each other. Ten, fifteen minutes. Relieve some of that tension.”

            “Jack!”

\---

            “Your dad got my name wrong,” Jackie says. “When we got married.”

            “You’ve told me,” Rose responds. Jackie smiles.

            “He was rubbish that this sort of thing. Terrible memory. And he hated getting up and talking in front of people. Oh, how his hands would shake.”

            Rose nods. She was raised on stories of Pete Tyler. Feels like she knows him, in a strange way. Sometimes she wonders how accurate the picture of him in her head is. If he’d’ve really been the sort of dad she’d always imagined he’d be.

            “Wish he could be here.”

            “Me, too.”

            There’s a knock at the door.

            “Come in!”

            Tony and Pete walk in.

            “Tony Torchwood, why are you wearing those dirty trainers?” Jackie asks.

            “Dad said I could. The Doctor’s wearing trainers, too.”

            Jackie rolls her eyes, and Rose pulls Tony into her lap.

            “You look rather dashing, little brother.”

            He blushes a bit.

            “Dad said I had to wear a tie.”

            “Ties are cool.”

            “I guess.” He shrugs. “Are you excited?”

            “Yeah. I am,” she says with a smile.

            “Me, too. I think the Doctor’s gonna be happy to see you.”

            “Yeah? Why’s that?”

            “’Cause you look so pretty.”

            She kisses him on the cheek and he makes a show of rubbing it off because he’s 9, but he’s smiling all the same.

            “Your dress is gonna get all wrinkled,” Jackie says, and Tony gets up and Rose stands as well. Gives Pete a hug.

            “You look gorgeous, sweetheart,” he says.

            “Thanks, Pete.”

            Shareen bursts in.

            “Is the priest here?”

            “No, but,” and she shoves her mobile at Rose, “here.”

            Rose takes it, unsure, and Shareen ushers the Torchwoods out the door, Jackie protesting all the way.

            “ _Hello_?”

            She holds the phone to her ear.

            “Hello?”

            “ _Rose_.”

            She grips it a little tighter.

            “Doctor?”

            “ _Hi._ ”

            “Hi.”

            “ _We’ve said that already._ ”

            She smiles.

            “Yeah, I guess we have.”

            He’s smiling as well, she can tell.

            “ _Nervous_?”

            “No. You?”

            “ _Me? No,_ ” he says, exaggerating, and she giggles.

            “I love you,” she says, even though he knows.

            “ _I love you, too. And eventually we’ll get married. Whenever the priest arrives._ ”

            “You know, actually, I think Jack—”

            “ _No. I—I put my foot down, Rose._ ”

            She giggles again.

            “ _I hear you look beautiful_.”

            “Yeah? From who?”

            “ _Oh, a little bird told me._ ”

            “A little bird told me you’re wearing your trainers. I hope it’s not the red ones.”

            “ _Of course not, Rose, red wouldn’t match._ ” He pauses.“ _I’m wearing the white ones._ ”

            “Oh, good.”

            “ _What do you say we just run away, right now. Go to the courthouse or something. Elope. We’re already dressed for it_.”

            “Doctor.”

            “ _I’m serious. No more waiting. We can make our escape in the blue car, I’m pretty sure I’ve got my keys with me._ ”

            “I would. But you know we’d get caught.”

            “ _Yeah._ ”

            “But if you want to leave the reception early—”

            “ _Yes. Absolutely. We’ll have a code, what will our code word be? You say the word and we’re gone. With all the festivities your mother has planned, we’ll be halfway to Scotland by the time they notice we’ve gone._ ”

            “She’ll be your mother soon,” she teases.

            “ _Gah._ ”

            She giggles.

            “ _So what’s our code word?_ ”

            “Hmm, I dunno. Has to be a word we don’t say often, so we don’t get confused.”

            “ _But not so odd they notice._ ”

            “Right.”

            “ _So banana is out._ ”

            “Yes.”

            “ _Yes it’s out or yes—_ ”

            “Our code word will not be banana.”

            “ _Fine._ ”

            “How about—”

            “ _Oh! I know!_ ”

            “What?”

            “ _Raxacoricofallapatorious!_ ”

            “You just made that up.”

            “ _Well, yes, but—_ ”

            “I thought we were going for subtle, Doctor.”

            “ _But it’s a wonderful word, Rose. Raxacoricofallapatorious!_ ”

            “Not even sure I can say it. Raxaco—”

            “ _Raxacoricofallapatorious._ ”

            “Raxacorico—”

            “ _—fallapatorious!_ ”

            Before Rose can say anything Shireen barges in again.

            “Time’s up.”

            “But—”

            On the other line she can hear the Doctor and Donna arguing over the phone.

            “Doctor?” she says before Shareen takes it away.

            “ _Yeah?_ ”

            “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

            “ _Yeah. I love you._ ”

            “Love you, too.”

            She sighs and hands Shareen her mobile. Shareen smiles.

            “The priest is here.”

            Her heart speeds up.

            _It’s time_.

\---

            “It’s time, Space man.”

            “What?”

            “The priest arrived, now put your jacket on,” she says, handing him the garment and straightening his tie.

            “It’s time?”

            “Yes.”

            “Now?”

            “You having second thoughts?”

            “No! I just—”

            Donna nods and pats him on the shoulder.

            “I know. Now, let’s go.”

            As they’re about to leave there’s a knock at the door and Wilf walks in.

            “Wilf!” John exclaims. He hugs him, and Wilf chuckles.

            “Nervous, huh? Was nervous, too, when I married her grandmum.”

            John smiles.

            “Just wanted to say congratulations,” Wilf says, giving John another hug.

            “Thanks,” John tells him, and the word sticks in his throat a bit. Wilf gives Donna a hug as well, and then he goes. John takes a deep breath.

            “Here,” Donna says, handing him the ring.

            “Thanks, Donna. I mean it. For—”

            “I know, Space man.”

            And together, they walk to the altar.

\---

            He’s fidgeting. He’s trying not to but blimey there are a lot of people in this church. Most of whom he doesn’t know. He spots Jack, Mickey, and Jake near the front. Jack gives him a thumbs up.

            Martha, Rory, and Amy are on the other side of the aisle. Amy waves. Harriet Jones is sitting two rows in front of them, and she smiles at him.

            Tony and Pete are in the first pew on the bride’s side. Tony says,

            “Hi, Doctor!” quite loudly, and he grins and says hello back.

            Wilf is sitting in the front row on the groom’s side with Lee and Donna’s mother. It warms his heart.

            “Stop fidgeting,” Donna mumbles.

            “I’m trying,” he whispers back. “What’s taking so long?”

            “Patience.”

            He’s not a very patient man but he can be, for Rose.

            The priest smiles at him.

            “Sorry about—”

            “Not a problem, Father,” Donna says before John can say anything. “Everything sorted?”

            The priest nods. They don’t inquire further.

            He just wants—he just wants to see her, and get the ceremony over with. He wants to kiss her and tell her how beautiful she looks in her dress and even dance together at the reception. He wants to eat cake with her and sneak away early. He wants—

            The music starts up and his heart stops. He turns to the back of the church and the doors open and Shareen enters, and she’s lovely with her dress and the flowers, and could she be walking any slower? She meets his eye and smirks and _she’s doing this on purpose, isn’t she?_

            When she ( _finally_ ) reaches the altar he hugs her and she whispers “If you ever hurt her I’ll kill you,” and he smiles brightly and she smiles back and he’s not afraid of Shareen, and he’ll never hurt Rose, not on purpose, and he’s glad she has friends like this. Friends who care so much.

            And then the music changes and the doors are closed again and he takes a deep breath and everyone’s standing and looking back and _this is it_.

            The doors open and she’s _there_ , she’s there and she’s smiling and she’s marrying him, actually—forever, they are—they’ve said the words but this, this is official, this is real, before a God he doesn’t really believe in and a lot of people he doesn’t actually know but also people he _does_ know, his friends, his—the people who have become his family. And he gets to have a family now, a proper one. Rose will be his family, they will—they get to start a new life, together, the two of them. Forever. And he gets to spend it with her.

            His breath catches and he’s smiling and she’s beautiful and the word doesn’t even—it’s not even accurate, there are—and she’s smiling at him like she only ever smiles for him and there’s no one else, in this moment. Just her.

            It’s only when she reaches the altar that he registers Jackie there at all. She hugs Rose, tearing up already, and gives John a warm smile.

            And then Rose is there and he takes her hands and he’s shaking, a bit, and she smiles reassuringly at him and squeezes his hands.

            “Hi,” she whispers.

            “Hi,” he echoes.

            “Ready?”

            “Yeah.”

\---

            On March third he woke up on January first. And he got stuck there for a while. He served her coffee and she said, “Happy New Year.”

            On March fourth he woke up alone. And he drove to a church. He puts a ring on her finger and she says, “I do.”

            And it’s a start.

\---

            Jack catcalls during the kiss, and John dips her and she laughs into his mouth and he grins against hers and then they break apart and leave the church and get into the limo Jackie insisted on, and he’s not sure he’s ever been happier.

            “So, Mrs. Smith,” he says, smiling. She grins and he kisses her again. “How long are you gonna stay with me?”

            “Forever.”

\---

            The limo breaks down two blocks from the reception hall.

            He would say, “At least it’s not raining” but the sky’s grey so he won’t tempt the universe.

            The driver is beside himself with grief, apologizing and nervous, but John just waves him off.

            “It’s fine, isn’t it Rose?”

            “It’s fine,” she agrees.

            “I’m so—”

            “What’s your name?” John asks.

            “Alonso.”

            John grins.

            “Allons-y Alonso!” Rose rolls her eyes at him. “I’ve always wanted to say that. Now, come on, we can walk.”

            “Walk, sir?” Alonso asks. Is he always this timid or did Jackie threaten him?

            “Yes, walk. You up for walking, Rose?”

            “Sure.”

            “But—the car—”

            “It’ll still be here. Come on, then.” He offers his hand to Rose. “Mrs. Smith?”

            “Yes, Mr. Smith?”

            “Shall we?”

            She grins, tongue between her teeth, and takes his hand. Luckily she opted for a dress without a long train or they’d be quite a sight. Plus it would probably be ruined.

            The thing about getting married is you don’t keep a cell phone on you, do you? He may have pockets but it’s not the sort of occasion where one keeps their mobile handy. And Alonso, bless him, forgot to charge his phone, so they have no way of alerting the group to their predicament. Which is the furthest thing from John’s mind as he and Rose stroll hand in hand down the street. They’re married, officially married. A broken down car isn’t going to wipe the smile off his face.

            Rose raises the hand that’s holding hers, rubs the ring on his finger.

            “I like this,” she says.

            “Me, too.”

            “See, you’ve had months to get used to me wearing a ring, but I’m only just getting to see you with one.”

            “Yeah.”

            She smiles up at him and he can’t help but kiss her. When she brings her hands up to cup his face he feels her ring on his skin and he smiles against her mouth.

            “Maybe we should’ve stayed in the limo,” he mutters.

            “Maybe,” she agrees, kissing him again.

            “Think they’ll notice if we’re late?”

            “Nah.”

            Alonso clears his throat and John remembers that they’re on the sidewalk, two blocks from the reception, in their wedding clothes. Part of him doesn’t care. Part of him remembers Jackie waiting for them. John pulls away, sighing.

            “Your mum will kill me if we’re late.”

            “Your mum now, too,” Rose says with a grin. He wrinkles his nose and Rose hits him and he laughs.

            “I’m only joking. I love your family.”

            “And they’re yours now, too.”

            He kisses her again, short and sweet. “You’re my family, Rose Tyler.”

            She throws her arms around him, hugging him tight.

            “I love you.”

            “I love you, too.”

            Alonso clears his throat again.

            “Sorry, it’s just—we should probably keep going. We’re nearly there,” he says awkwardly. John grins and takes Rose’s hand again.

            “Right you are! Allons-y!”

\---

            They’re 15 minutes late and Jackie is beside herself.

            “I thought you’d _died_ , not answering your mobile—”

            “Haven’t got it—”

            “And _you_ ,” she starts, rounding on Alonso.

            “Oi, he got us here in one piece, didn’t he? Go inside, Alonso, have a drink, stay for dinner,” John says. Alonso looks from John to Jackie and back to John again, who gives him an encouraging smile, and then goes inside.

            “Picture time,” Donna tells them, and Shareen hands Rose her bouquet and they’re being ushered away by photographers and it’s quite long, posing with everyone, being told where to put his hands, where to look. He knows one day he will be glad for this, will appreciate all these photos from this day, but he just wants to go inside and sit with Rose and talk to his friends, and he’s starting to see spots from all the flashes.

            At one point he rubs his eye and Rose looks at him, concerned, and reaches up to give him a soft kiss, and for whatever reason the photographer snaps a photo of it.

            (It’s his favorite.)

\---           

            Weddings are boring. And hectic. They make their grand entrance and then there’s the receiving line where everyone lines up to tell them congratulations. Then the food is served while they share their first dance ( _Can’t Help Falling in Love_ ) and then they, supposedly, get to eat, but that doesn’t really happen.

            There’s a small disaster over the seating chart because apparently one of Pete’s friends is sat next to another of his friends, and apparently the Torchwood people and the Vitex people have a long running feud that Jackie forgot about when she made the seating chart, and words are exchanged at table 7 and a lot of things end up shifting because Ed and Sue _cannot_ be at the same table or the universe will implode, apparently.

            The whole affair is just chaos and being tugged in several different directions and he doesn’t spend nearly as much time with Rose as he’d like to. People want to talk to him or they’re dragging her away and he really wants to just sit with her and hold her hand or slip off to a broom cupboard somewhere or ditch the event all together.

            He holds out for the cake, though. Because they spent _weeks_ cake testing and he’s been looking forward to this for months and they will _not_ sneak off before he’s had at least two slices.

            (The caterers assured him that he’d get all the leftovers, too. Which was exciting.)

            He knows tradition is to smash the cake in your spouse’s face, and as much as he’d like to lick frosting off of Rose, he decides not to keep with this tradition because a) there are children present and b) he quite likes her dress and doesn’t want to get any cake on it.

            Rose has no such qualms and _does_ smash a piece of cake into his face, and he grins and licks the frosting off his lips and she kisses him and Jackie loudly reminds them that there are children present and Rose’s eyes are sparkling with something like promise and he wonders if the caterers will give him a slice or two to go, for when they make their getaway. She offers to help him get cleaned up but Jackie drags her away instead and Jack smirks at him.

            One of Rose’s cousins knocks over a candle after having too much wine, and there’s a bit of a scare and lots of glasses of water thrown on table 9 to keep it from going up in flames. Luckily, the fire is extinguished quickly, but the incident still leads to a loud argument between Jackie and said cousin, who is just as loud as Jackie but considerably less coherent.

            Mickey and Martha dance and Rose and Shareen start plotting and he dances with Donna and Martha and Amy and Harriet Jones, and Rose dances with Jack and Mickey and Jake and Rory and Wilf.

            Jackie ropes him into a dance as well and he hopes Rose is ready to go soon because as lovely as all this is he just wants to collapse in a hotel room somewhere and curl up with Rose and spend their first night together as husband and wife.

            Tony, who also looks bored, sits with John for a bit. He asks him what a honeymoon is, and why it’s so long, and says he wants to go to Scotland, too, and can he go with them one day?

            “One day, Tony, but not this time.”

            “Why not.”

            “Well, Rose and I are—it’s our honeymoon.”

            “But what’s that? Isn’t it just a vacation?”

            John struggles. “It’s a vacation for married people.”

            “But not families?”

            “No.”

            “How come?”

            “Well.” Where is Pete or Jackie or _someone_ to rescue him from this? “You know how your mum and dad go on dates sometimes?”

            “Yeah.”

            “It’s sort of like that. A really long date.”

            “But won’t you get _bored_?”

            He ruffles Tony’s hair. “When you get married, Tony, I’m going to tell this story at your wedding.”

            And with that, he goes to find his wife.

            John is feeling particularly charitable so he introduces Jack to Alonso and doesn’t miss them laughing at the bar, or the salute Jack sends him.

            Rory gets a bit drunk and tells John how _happy_ he is for him, honestly, he’s so fucking _happy_ , he wishes them the best in marriage, it’s fucking terrifying, isn’t it, marriage, but he hopes they have a great one. Then he starts going on about how much he loves Amy and how great she is and he really wants to marry her, one day, and he hopes they’re as happy as John and Rose are. John just sort of nods and pats Rory on the shoulder and looks for Martha or Amy or someone to come save him because he doesn’t know how to deal with drunk Rory.

            At one point he gets into a discussion with Harriet Jones and someone from the university, Matt, and he’s so engrossed in it he almost doesn’t notice Rose trying to say their code word as she comes up next to him.

            “Raxacor—” she says quietly in his ear.

            He nods, trying to still listen but much more interested in Rose beside him.

            “Raxacorico—”

            “—fallapatorious,” he finishes, just as softly.

            Harriet and Matt seem to get the idea and they excuse themselves, and Rose says, “Raxacoricofallapatorius!” triumphantly in his ear and he sweeps her into a hug and grabs her hand and sets out for the exit.

            Donna throws him his keys as he passes her and Shareen hands Rose an envelope and maybe their getaway isn’t subtle but no one stops them so it’s at least successful.

            He opens her door for her and she grabs him by his tie and kisses him before he closes it and he may or may not break a few traffic laws on the way to the hotel.

\---

            When they wake up they drive to Scotland and when they stop for lunch he introduces her as, “My wife, Rose,” and he remembers the first time they came to Scotland, how they couldn’t come up with name for each other.

            But yes, this one. This one will work just fine.


End file.
